Himmler and Fegelein at the garage
Himmler and Fegelein at the garage is a scene in Downfall, which is used quite often in parodies. In Downfall In the garage Heinrich Himmler and Hermann Fegelein, are gossiping about Hitler. Himmler tells Fegelein that Berlin will fall in a matter of days and that the Allies will turn to him for negotiations. Fegelein is uncertain if the Allies will negotiate with him, but Himmler assures him that without the SS and the police, Europe would be complete chaos and they would have no choice and that a one-hour conversation with Dwight D. Eisenhower would be enough to settle things out. He reveals that he has already made contact with the Allies. Fegelein warns him that it's high treason, but Himmler isn't concerned and even jokes about whether he should shake hands with Eisenhower or give him the Nazi salute. Albert Speer arrives, and before he has a chance to talk, Himmler leaves saying that he's going north to help with the fighting against the Soviets. In Parodies The scene is most prominently used in parody series, particularly in Viva La Fegel. Most of the time, Himmler and Fegelein are depicted scheming a grand antic or recapping on successful pranks, sometimes set in a garage owned by Fegelein in some way (e.g. FegelCorp, Inc.'s headquarters). Speer's role as an antic dealer shines brightly in this scene, selling the antic duo a multitude of antic tools and devices. He has also been portrayed as a delivery boy, like in Hitler is informed his pizza will arrive late. This scene has also been used to show the garage as a parking lot for the Führerbunker's occupants, such as QuestionTuesdayFTW's The Bunker's Offensive Christmas parody, where Fegelein is shown pulling into the garage. A running gag in parodies using this scene is the car radio in Himmler's car, which plays Jim Jones' "We fly high" as it rolls away. One of the earliest examples of this gag is in this video. Speer's arrival is sometimes also given a similar treatment, such as his car honking to the tunes of La Cucaracha. Few parodies use this scene on its own, such as this one. Transcript (in German) HIMMLER: Unter uns, der Mann ist fertig... FEGELEIN: (lacht) Na ja, was soll man von einem erwarten, der weder raucht noch trinkt und überdies Vegetarier ist. HIMMLER: Jetzt aber mal im Ernst, Fegelein, ich werde wohl die Sache selbst in der Hand nehmen müsste. (Konspirativ) Berlin wird fallen, und das in wenigen Tagen. Wenn der Führer tot ist, mit wem, glauben Sie wohl, werden die Alliierten verhandeln? FEGELEIN: Was macht Sie denn so sicher, daß die Alliierten mit Ihnen verhandeln wollen? HIMMLER: Der Westen braucht die Nazi-Staat und meine SS, und nach dem Krieg Ordnung zu schaffen. Glauben Sie es mir, eine Stunde mit Eisenhower, und er sieht das genauso. Erste Kontakte sind geknüpft. FEGELEIN: Seien Sie vorsichtig. Das ist Landesverrat. HIMMLER: (nonchalant) Ach, Fegelein, da hab ich ganz andere Sorgen... Sagen Sie, wenn ich Eisenhower gegenüberstehe, was halten Sie für angebracht? Hitlergruß, oder soll ich ihm die Hand schütteln? FEGELEIN: (für sich) ...sieh an... (zu Speer) je später der Abend, desto lieber die Gäste... SPEER: (zu Himmler) meine Herren, sind Sie schon im Aufbruch? Ich wollte Sie eigentlich noch sprechen. Die Befehle des Führers über die Zerstörung aller zivilien Einrichtungen... HIMMLER: (unterbricht) ...Bedauere, mein Lieber, ich muß fort... besuchen Sie mich doch bei Gelegenheit in Hohenlychen. Ich begebe mich jetzt allerdings mit meinem Stab in den Norden des Reichs, um von dort aus den Kampf um Berlin zu unterstützen. Triva *In this scene, the person who is behind Speer also opens the car door for Himmler, and salutes to him in the end with the Hitler salute is believed to be that of Erich Kempka in the garage. **During this scene, he doesn't have any lines at all and that proof of him being Kempka is his appearance like he has the Obersturmbannführer patch sewed onto his uniform, the position of the Nazi Badge on the uniform is exactly the same to the other scenes he appears in, etc. *Director Oliver Hirschbiegel remarked that while military vehicles from the era were hard to get for the filming (with many which appeared in Downfall being Soviet-made), period-accurate cars are surprisingly easy to obtain, particularly for this scene, thanks to classic car collectors. Gallery Chancellery_garage.png|Inside the garage. CabrioletB.jpg|The 290 Cabriolet B. Lang.jpg|The 230 Lang W143, right behind. I034420.jpg|The Speermobile. Speer-Himmler Talking.jpg|Speer arrives partway through and joins the discussion. Himmler Leaving.jpg|Himmler leaving at the end of the scene. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript